Percy's Gift
by booklover1997xx
Summary: The Giant War is over, and Percy giving Annabeth the perfect Christmas gift. Oneshot


It was 6 months after the giant war and i was two days until Christmas, Percy was walking down to the Big House with Annabeth, their hand entwined They were going to ask if they could go to Manhattan to spend Christmas with Percy's Mom.

"So what are you gonna get me then?" Annabeth asked Percy, very innocently. Percy was confused. He looked at her. She had a glint in her eyes. "For Christmas Seawead Brian." she laughed.

"Oh," he realised. "umm i'm not sure Wise Girl, but i'll get you something don't worry." he lied, he had already got her present. in his cabin under his bunk was a neatly wrapped box. Inside the box was a silver owl necklace. Piper, Thalia and Hazel had helped him find, choose and wrap it. He had felt so guilty for what had happened about a year ago, with him disappearing. Apparently Annabeth had felt so alone so he wanted to make it up to her. The reply had her grinning, she always did love Christmas. Then again who didn't.

They had arrived at the Big House and saw Chiron on the porch arguing with Nyssa from the Hephaestus Cabin." No Nyssa, you can't... I'm definitely sure... No... Yes... Look, maybe to all you questions. You had better get to training Nyssa. we will talk later." An angry Nyssa walked away at that. Percy and Annabeth had only heard half the conversation but they were sure that both Chiron and Nyssa were angry and they were very confused.

"Percy! Annabeth! How are you?" Chiron called to them. They ran up the stairs to the centur waiting for them.

"We're good Chiron, how are you?" Annabeth replied, and received a shrug of the shoulders in return. "What was that arguement about, Chiron? The one with Nyssa." She asked with a very worried expression on her face.

"Oh that. That was nothing to concern yourself with dear." he smiled very unconvincingly. He was worried. Very worried. We knew that face to well. "It's fine, really. Anyway how can i help you two today?" He reminded them.

"Oh yes! Chiron we wanted to ask you if it would be ok if we could leave tomorrow to stay with my Mum for Christmas?" Percy asked.

"Of course it would. You can leave anytime tomorrow just drop by to tell me your leaving and that will be fine." He was smiling wit just a hint of disappointment. So not wanting to feel guilty they quickly turned and walked back to the cabins, still wondering what that argument had been about.

The next morning Percy packed quickly. When he reached the Dining Pavilion for breakfast he saw Annabeth already ther eating, her bags piled neatly behind her, she was talking to her half brother, Malcolm. He decided to leave her to it a walked over to his place at the Posidon table. He was half way through a bowl of CoCo Pops when an angry faced Grover stomped in front of him.

"What's up G-Man?" He asked, quiet innocently he might add. Unfortunately Grover didn't for some reason see it that way and his greeting had earned him a punch in the face. "Owww! What in Tartarus was that for?"

"That's for ditching me at Christmas! Again! Might I add!" Grover frowned trying his best to be angry, and to make Percy feel guilty, which worked by the way.

"Look, Ok my Mum asked Annabeth and I to go and we couldn't say no. And last time wasn't technically my fault, was it?" Percy replied.

"No. but i'm gonna miss you man. What if you disappear on us again? And if I don't get to say goodbye again..." The guilty feeling came back. He could see Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Hazel walking towards them as Percy stood to talk to his best friend.

"Right listen to me, Ok? You are not going to lose me again. I'm only going for a little while, but hey i've got something for you." Percy turned, and searched in his bag. When he found what he was looking for he pulled it out and passed it to Grover. "It's your Christmas present but don't open it until Christmas."

"You got me a present? You've never gotten me a present before." Grover looked shocked and was just staring at the neatly wrapped parcel in his hand. He moved his head up to look at Percy, with a massive grin on his face, he wrapped Percy in a massive bear hug, or goat hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't believe you bought and wrapped a present for me. It's just not like you!"

Percy stammered, he didn't know what to say. "Well, I had some help..."

"Yeah... Just a little Perce. It's not like I helped you choose and wrap it for you." Piper interjected, with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah... Well..." Annabeth looked at me with raised eyebrows. "She's Aphrodite's daughter. I couldn't do it by myself." Everyone laughed. Chiron walked over.

"What are you all laughing at now. Let me guess, Percy?" He said as if he even had to ask.

That made all of them, except Percy, laugh even more. "Yep. Always making fun of Percy." Percy replied as he passed out presents to all of his friends, including Frank, Nico, Thalia and Leo who had joined the rest in their laughter.

"When are you two ditching us then?" Leo grinned at Annabeth and Percy.

Chiron added, "You know I was thinking the exact same thing." Annabeth turned to Percy, with a look that said, 'You go.'

"Oh, I was thinking after breakfast. What about you." He turned to Annabeth.

"Well, i'm finished eating so we could go now, if you want." Annabeth said looking at Percy. He smiled back at her. Her beautiful grey eyes looked into his. She really was the love of his life.

"Yeah lets go then." Seeing her bag in her right hand, he grabbed his bag with one hand and Annie's left with the other. All of their friends walked to Half Blood Hill with Percy and Annabeth, and once they got there they commenced with their goodbyes.

CHRISTMAS DAY

He woke early that morning, or at least he thought he did. But instead he already heard voices coming from the kitchen. He looked to the clock and saw it was 9:00 am. "Way too early." He moaned as he got out of bed.

As he walked into the kitchen he saw his Mum and Step Dad talking to Annabeth. "Morning, Sleepy Head." She said when she saw me, then she walked over a gave me a lingering kiss. "Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain." She smiled after finally pulling away.

"Right, come on kids, let's open some presents, shall we?" My mother sang as she walked, with us behind her, into the living room. After opening several presents each I gave Annabeth her present: the necklace.

"Oh my gods, Percy it's beautiful. Thank you so much." She screamed when she opened it. I Love You, Seaweed Brain."

"I Love You Two, Wise Girl."


End file.
